Kissing Cousins
by melly celly
Summary: Nathan and Kelly play a drinking game after not having sex.


Kissing Cousins

Nathan and Kelly play a drinking game with the other Misfits after not having sex. I do not own Misfits.

* * *

The community centre was quiet. Kelly looked at the clock in the hallway as she brought in another trash bag. Alisha and Curtis chatted as they ducked into the bathrooms while Simon, as always, had his head down and his eyes on his phone.

Where the fuck was Nathan?

She hadn't seen him much since they decided not to shag.

Kelly felt her pocket for a pack of cigarettes. She turned and went back outside again. As she lit up, she heard a glass smash on the pavement.

_~ Ah, fuckin cheap shit ~_

A head of bouncy curls rounded a corner. Nathan nodded and gave her his big signature cocky grin.

"What the fook are ya doin?"

He held up a bag as he sauntered up to her. "I'm takin a lunch break!"

"You're havin beer for lunch?"

"Well, I won't be having any pussy for lunch, so I needed to go out Kelly and find something to satisfy my neeeddddssss."

Kelly curled her lip into a snarl, rolled her eyes and took another puff on her cigarette as Nathan went inside.

"Wanker."

It wasn't her fault that she didn't feel anything when he kissed her. Kelly tried not to read his thoughts any more and she tried not to think about her feelings for him either. Fuck feelings.

She leaned against the wall outside the centre, taking drag after drag until she felt pretty buzzed up and ready to get the rest of this day over with.

Kelly stamped out her cigarette and looked at the clock again. They had another three hours of community service. She turned and looked into the main multipurpose room and shook her head.

Nathan and Curtis had set up a beer pong table. Simon was standing off to the side watching them go back and forth. Alisha was sitting nearby putting more mascara on, glancing up every now and then from her compact.

She pushed through the doors.

"And one more point for Nathan!" He announced, clapping his hands and doing a spin. "I am on a fuckin roll and we've just gotten started!"

Kelly went up to Simon.

Curtis' ball landed in the first cup.

"Fuck!" Nathan shouted.

Curtis laughed and looked at Simon. "What's the score now?"

"You have three," said Simon.

"Are you sure it's not two?" Nathan asked.

"Curtis has three," Simon repeated, his voice a little more firm. Kelly smiled.

"Where you been?" Alisha asked, pointing to Kelly.

"Takin a smoke," Kelly responded. "Where's the probation worker? Did one a ya kill him?"

Nathan tossed an air ball. Curtis swatted it out of the way and smirked.

"Fuckin ball - this game is rigged!"

"It ain't rigged," Curtis laughed. "You're just shit."

Simon turned his head to Kelly, "He left early."

"I bet." Kelly said rolling her eyes. Their fucking probation worker acted just like them.

"I get next play, yeah?" Alisha called out, closing her compact.

Curtis sailed another ball in Nathan's cup.

"Oh, fantastic!" Nathan said sarcastically. Alisha clapped and he scowled. "Yes, a round of applause for Curtis. He can't run in the Olympics, but he can beat my ass at the pong."

"Shut up and drink," said Alisha.

Nathan flipped her off as he chugged his fourth cup.

"What the hell," Kelly said with a shrug. "I'll take ya next, Lisha."

"Is this the last round then?" Simon asked.

"MMmm!" When Nate finished he exhaled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm this close to winnin."

"Y-You shouldn't... hog the table, Nathan."

Kelly smiled at Simon. Then she smiled smugly at Nathan.

"Damnit, you're supposed to be on my side, Barry!"

"SI-mon!" Kelly corrected him. "His name is Simon." She was really tired of the shit way he treated Simon. After dumping three dead bodies together, you'd think he'd remember his name.

_~ Oh, who gives a fuck about Simon? ~_

Kelly growled. Fuck his fucking thoughts. The others stared.

She was tired of the way he treated everybody, actually. Nathan was such a prick. Sometimes she felt she only stuck around this fuckin place to look out for Simon and the others...

_~ He's always lookin at her with those big creepy eyes. Fuckin Simon ~_

... and okay, she might still care about Nathan. A little bit. But not as much as she wanted to kick him in the face.

Nathan smiled at her and loudly proclaimed, "Whatever." Kelly tried not to seethe.

His subtle teasing of Kelly, Simon, Curtis and Alisha continued all throughout Kelly and Alisha's game and all throughout Kelly and Curtis' game (she'd beat both of them real good and only had to drink three cups total).

"You wanna play, Simon?" Kelly said, refilling her cups with a little smile.

From the corner of her eye she saw Nathan perk up. He put down the lone bottle of wine he brought with him and had been drinking from for the last hour.

"But I thought I was playin next!" Nathan yelled.

"Was I talkin to ya?" Kelly asked. "Noooo." She turned her attention back to Simon. "C'mon."

Simon shook his head, his shy side coming out and his shoulders drawing up. "I... don't think I'd be any good."

"See!" Nathan shouted, pointing at Simon. "Barry's shit. Let me play."

"I can teach ya," she offered, causing Nathan to pout.

"It's my gotdamn beer! And I demand a rematch."

"But, you never played against Kelly," Simon said.

Nathan ignored him and eased up close to Kelly. She leaned back and frowned a little, the overpowering smell of booze on his tongue was enough to choke a goat.

"Afraid I'm gonna get ya drunk, Kelly?" He wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip and Kelly thought he looked like a total knob. But it was kinda cute, too... no. No, he looked like a total knob. "Huh? Huhhhh?" Nathan prodded and then he started to move his hips in a circle.

"Oh I'll take it slow. I'll be slow and gentle when I pull out my balls, just for you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Kelly sighed. "Go!" She motioned to the other end of the table.

Alisha stood up and wobbled a little from the five cups she had to guzzle earlier. "Kick his ass."

She dipped the ball in the cup of water off to the side and aimed.

"On second thought!" Nathan announced, holding his hands out in front of the pyramid design of little plastic cups. "Let's make this game a little more interesting, huh?"

He smiled. Kelly was not amused. She folded her arms. "Wut?"

"Everytime I score, I_ *score*_," Nathan nodded.

Kelly shook her head. "What the fook are ya talkin about?"

"If my ball goes in," Nathan explained. "Then my tongue goes in next." He tilted his head back and then stretched his tongue all the way out of his mouth and down his bottom lip.

Alisha and Curtis groaned in disgust. Simon cringed. Nathan tried to touch his chin with the tip of his tongue. A straining noise came out of his mouth.

Kelly blinked. "You're not fuckin lickin me."

Nathan pulled his tongue back in, "I don't wanna lick you. Unless you want me to lick you."

"Jesus," said Curtis as he jumped to his feet. "That is a mental image I don't need."

He left for the locker rooms.

"Every time I score, you kiss me." Nathan nodded. "On the lips. No excuses." He paused and pointed to the beer.

"She doesn't have to fuckin kiss you, you wanker," said Alisha. Kelly glanced at her and then back to Nathan. She couldn't believe Alisha had just stood up for her.

Simon chimed in next. "Alisha's right."

Nathan balked. "Not you too, Barry!"

"Kelly doesn't owe you," said Simon.

She knew that. Kelly knew she didn't have to do shit she didn't want to do. But they were proper sweet for saying something.

"You're not gonna kiss me... cause you're not gonna get a single ball in." Kelly held up the ball and threw it through the air. It bounced off the table and landed in the middle back row.

"That's two cups," Kelly said, holding up two fingers and giving him a devilish grin.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her. Simon turned up the corner of his mouth in a half-grin.

In his head, all Kelly could hear was a stream of curse words.

"All right," said Nathan, downing the two cups. Kelly glanced at the clock. They had an hour and a half left of community service. That was just enough time to lay Nathan to waste.

Every time she tossed the ball, it found a cup. Kelly couldn't help but grin. Simon sometimes grinned with her. Nathan was one minute away from pulling his hair out. Alisha yawned and eventually turned towards the door.

"Well, this is bullshit," she announced. "Good luck tryin to kiss Kelly," Alisha said, smiling at Nathan.

Nate made a face at her. "Good luck tryin to get laid."

That was a low blow. Kelly watched Alisha huff and storm off into the locker rooms.

"Why are ya such a prick all the time?" Kelly said.

Simon looked at Alisha as she quickly walked away. He shuffled off after her.

"You can't leave!" He shouted at Simon, who stopped and seemed conflicted. "You're supposed to be keeping score."

Simon replied, "She's winning."

Kelly smiled broadly.

"You are just about the worst score keeper I've ever seen."

Simon shook his head and left.

_~ I gotta stop Alisha ~_

Kelly watched Simon as he walked away.

Nathan grabbed the ball. It was his turn. Right now, Kelly didn't even want to play anymore. With everyone gone, there was no point. She'd already beaten the shit outta him. How much longer was Nathan going to try and keep this up?

He spun around and tried to do a fancy throw. From behind the back. It was another air ball. Kelly caught it and threw it back at him, hitting him square in the cheek.

"OW!" He grabbed at his face.

"Serve ya right."

"What is your problem!?" Nathan fumed. "One week you like me. The next week 'you're like a cousin'," he said mocking her tone of voice. Which he knew she hated. "The next week you like me. The next week you're givin the old googly eyes to Barry!"

Kelly leaned back.

"You wanna play?" Nathan imitated her, her accent and her body language. "I can teach yaaaa."

"Fookin Simon?" Kelly's face scrunched up. "You think I fancy fookin Simon?"

"Well, don't ya?" Nathan said, walking around the table to grab the ball that was rolling around on the floor.

"Uhhh," Kelly said, her mouth hangin open for a bit. "No."

"Not even a wee bit?"

"No," said Kelly.

There was a moment of silence between them. Kelly looked at Nathan's face. His eyes, really. He glanced to the doors and the windows. No one was out in the hall.

Kelly raised her hands, "Wut?"

_~ Do it, Nathan. Just do it ~_

Nathan took a deep breath, walked over to her end of the table and dropped the ball directly into one of her cups.

He leaned on the table and looked into her eyes.

"Oh, would ya look at that. I made my first score."

Nate smiled.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Fookin hell."

Then she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Kelly closed her eyes. Her fingers curled into his jumpsuit. The world fell away. The kiss was soft this time. It made her lips tingle.

Shocked, she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Only to feel Nathan's hand slide across the back of her neck as he leaned in and took a second kiss.

It made her face heat up and before she could stop or control herself a little moan sounded in her throat. Kelly put her hand on his chest and shoved him back. Hard.

Nathan stumbled. Then he recovered and started to beam. Kelly turned and looked at the clock. Community service was over. For today. Thank God.

She walked towards the door.

_~ Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck ~_

"Kelly," Nathan called after her. She touched her lips with her fingers and kept walking.

_~ You just fucked it up again, Nathan, you dumbass ~_

"Kelly, wait," he said as he sped up a little to catch her.

She turned and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I'll call ya later, yeah?"

Nathan stopped. He nodded. "Yeah..." His worry went away. He tried to act like he wasn't worried at all. "Call me." His goofy grin returned. He winked. Kelly rolled her eyes as she tried not to smile too hard.


End file.
